Sakuras unknown secrets
by Notupdatedanymore
Summary: Que hay detras de una de las obras mas conocidas de esas personas llamadas Clamp? basicamente una paranoia, las cosas no son lo que parecen...One shot


**Antes de nada, a mi me encanta Sakura, esto es solo una paranoia que se me ocurrió mientras planeaba como colarme en la maleta de algún japonés e ir de gorra al país del manga …¬¬ ya me estoy desviando del tema…, el caso es que lo escribí, por que? Por que estoy grillada y tengo demasiado tiempo libre.Es un poco vieja pero ahora es cuando me he acordado de ella (bueno vieja, tiene 1 mes )**

**Paso a la historia, espero que os guste, os haga gracia, os cabree, os traumatice o…o…lo que sea, lo hecho, hecho esta UU**

**Buenas noches a todoos, Aquí os habla, desde el rincón de Kero, Spinnel Sun, la única criatura real de este chow, Estoy aquí para aclarar que hay detrás de todo el rollo de las cartas de Clow.**

**Con esfuerzo y valentía he logrado huir de las redes maléficas de las Clamp, y presento este informe pirata sobre la card captor!**

**INFORME ESPECIAL DESDE MI ESCONDITE SUPER SECRETO EN LA TORRE DE TOKIO**

**ACEITE Y DROGAS, detrás de todas las extrañas aventuras de la pequeña Sakurita hay alguien manejando los hilos de todo ello: Tôya, el hermanito de Saku chan fue el que provoco esas tres temporadas de un shojo aparentemente sin sentido, he aquí un detallado análisis de los hechos ocurridos realmente:**

**Sakura baja a una biblioteca que, aun estando en su casa, nunca se había dado cuenta de que existía, abre un libro y sale un bicho de peluche (de regalo, estilo MC donals)y cartas volando¿CARTAS VOLANDOOO,si hombre...eso eran las visiones que tenia la niña a causa de las drogas. ¿Que drogas? las que le daba Yukito, eso explica el hecho de que se pasara la vida dando caramelos a Sakura: contenían droga¿para que lo hacia? eso se vera mas adelante.**

**El caso es que las cartas cayeron al suelo, ya que ese libro como todos hemos podido comprobar, no es un libro, es uno de esos adornos con forma de libro que se compran para que hagan juego con las cortinas, las cartas las escondieron allí, estilo ahorros secretos. **

**Tôya, que estaba limpiando el suelo poco después del incidente encontró las cartas y vio la solucion:como librarse de su adorable hermanita y tener a Yukito 24 horas sin interrupciones!.Así que el chaval cogio las cartas y las escondió por toda la ciudad, y a base de drogar a su hermana logro noches de paz, para que en sus pocos momentos de "cordura" no sospechase nada, contrato a Li, el se encargaría de hacerle creer esas gili, claro, que también tuvo ayuda inesperada, Tomoyo, que con tal de ponerle vestidos a su ídolo (Sakura)y grabarle videos para sus largas noches, le seguía el juego.**

**Un ejemplo de mi teoría es la carta flor, por que los padres seguían corriendo aunque estuviese eso inundado de flores sin inmutarse?simplemente:por que no existían, las gelatinas del padre contenían droga.**

**Pero las cartas se acabaron y Tôya tuvo que idear un nuevo plan, disfrazándose de peluche, y, alegando que era otro de sus trabajos, Tôya pincho a Sakura, (por eso tanto manoseo), le preparo a un cosplay a Yukito de ángel y(tras decirle: Yuki esta noche no te quites el traje.../UUUU-babas-)vistió a un perro con alas, le hizo creer que era la evolución de su Kero chan y le dijo a su novio que hiciera cualquier cosa para cargarse a Sakura de una vez. Yukito que era fan de Allí Mcbeal, se monto un juicio, se hubiera cargado a Sakura, pero Mitsuki intervino y estropeo la gran oportunidad (NOTA:Las razones de Mitsuki para ayudar a la "Card Captor", eran pura venganza hacia Tôya, que se lió con ella solo para que la expulsaran del colegio).**

**Después de joder todo, Mitsuki se piro a Inglaterra para evitar la furia de Tôya.**

**El plan había fallado, y Sakura sin drogas ni cartas se pasaba el día haciendo tareas o babeando a Yukito, Tôya no podía aguantarlo y puso en marcha otro plan, primero alejar a Sakura de casa, Hizo a Yukito poner en practica sus artes dramáticas y hacer creer a Sakura que lo que sentía por el era igual que lo que sentía por su padre (con ayuda de esos "caramelos").**

**Su siguiente paso fue contratar al actor de Harry POtter (Daniel Radcliffe)y proponerle un nuevo papel de mago: Eriol, también le propuso que se hiciese el enamorado, pero no tenía tanto dinero. Tôya tuneo las cartas e hizo que sakura se tragase el cuento de que si no las tuneaba ella igual que la del ejemplo se moriría, con ayuda de mas drogas, añadidas a la estupidez innata de Sakura, consiguió algunas noches de pasión.**

**Pero el plan de encerrarla en un armario al final del tuneado de cartas fallo porque la tía se puso a dar bastonazos y se lo cargo.**

**Esto puso a los amantes en un peligroso trance, no sabían que hacer y Tôya se vio obligado a coger una pistola, ir a casa de Shaoran, ponérsela en la cabeza y forzarlo a salir con Sakura. Luego se escondió debajo de la cama de su hermana y se hizo pasar por Kero diciéndole que ella quería a Shaoran, la imbecil, que lo que dijese su peluche iba a misa se lo creyó y se fue a por Li,que traumatizado tuvo que pasarse dos años en china (véase en un sanatorio mental)hasta que hizo de tripas corazón y se lió con ella.**

**Así la historia acabo bien y Tôya y Yukito no tuvieron que trabajar mas(lo que hacían era liarse en el almacén)**

Pero eso no es todo, además…Arghh!nooooooooo! Socorro!

-No os preocupéis, somos las Clamp, todo esto que se ha dicho es falso, olvidad todo lo que se ha dicho aquí….

-Para estar seguras os enviaremos uno de los caramelos de Yukito a cada uno de los espectadores…ups!eso no lo habré dicho en voz alta..¿no?

-BAh!no te preocupes!

-Y recordad todos…Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable –filosofía sesticta determinista made in Camp-


End file.
